<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All-Star Batman II by KingUltra52</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488607">All-Star Batman II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingUltra52/pseuds/KingUltra52'>KingUltra52</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All-Star Batman [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingUltra52/pseuds/KingUltra52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A former police officer dead in his cell via poison, a prison guard dead by suicide. These were the things that re-sparked the case of Waylon Jones, Batman must now go deep and discover the truth of the matter and what do his villains have to do with the murder?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All-Star Batman [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Game Is Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>BLACK GATE PENITENTIARY</strong> </span>
</p><p>Matthew O'Kirk had no sympathy from his former friends and co-workers. Human Trafficking earned the former cop 20 years in Blackgate, and his silence earned him an eternity of hatred from Gordon and a look of disappointment from Harvey Bullock. As the man sat in his cell, his mind couldn't help but replay the memories of his actions. He remembered the details, Waylon's young and confused face as they shoved him in the trunk of the car and his screams about how they couldn't do this.</p><p>
  <strong>TING! TING! TING!</strong>
</p><p>He looked up to find a guard looking at him with disgusted eyes, he got that a lot here, but the guard wasn't here for his daily routine of verbal assault. He had news.</p><p>"O'Kirk. Bad news. Conners passed away last night."</p><p>"W-What?!"</p><p>"Yeah, died in his sleep. Sad too, GCPD was hoping to ask him about what you to monsters did."</p><p>"G-Guard. I-"</p><p>"It is sad. I mean, one needs to think. Dude might have been a cop, but what he did, damn. It's no wonder he died."</p><p>"Guard! Listen to me! I need to-"</p><p>
  <em>"But to be fair, I can't blame him. After all, he was already dead."</em>
</p><p>O'Kirk's eyes widened, and he backed away from the cell bars. He could feel a sense of dread overtake him. The guard's dark skin slowly turned white, and his brown eyes white blank. He then placed his hands against the cell door and began to chuckle as green veins appeared over his skin. He then turned his head, the loud snap of the guard's neck caused O'Kirk to scream before his guard turned around and grinned at him.</p><p>
  <em> "W-What's wrong, O'Kirk?! Y-You, doN't look sO G-gOod!" </em>
</p><p>The guard then pulled out from his back pocket a Snub Nose Revolver and aimed it at the prisoner. The guard's chuckle then contorted into a sinister and horrendous cackle, O'Kirk screamed for help. No one came.</p><p>
  <em> "I-I'm sorry! BuT HE cAn't riSK yOu TaLKING!" </em>
</p><p>The guard teared up, he tried to fight the laughter and pain, but it was all fruitless. He pulled the trigger, only for a red flag to be ejected from the nozzle and launched into O'Kirk's forehead killing him. The guard laughed even louder, his eyes now crying blood as he raised his gun and placed it against his head.</p><p>
  <em>"N-No! Please! I-I DID WHAT YOU-"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>Two dead bodies now lay on the prison floor.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>CHAPTER 1: THE GAME IS SET</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>GOTHAM CITY. OCTOBER 21st</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>FIVE MINUTES EARLIER</strong> </span>
</p><p>The chill of the fall swept through Gotham City. The breeze of early winter sent the orange and dying leaves of the trees into the air giving the illusion of beauty to those new to the city. But those who lived within her walls knew the truth, that Gotham was a vampire who'd feed on those naive enough to believe. A loud roar of an engine echoed through the dying woods that surrounded the hallowed halls of the Asylum, stopping at the rusty gates of Arkham. He was here on important business.</p><p>It has been over three months since the arresting of Waylon Jones, or Killer Croc as the media had begun calling him. Found on the grounds of insanity, Waylon had been placed into Arkham Asylum in the hopes of regaining his mental stability and recover from his trauma. It was a slow process, but he was lucky to have three people in his corner. His younger sister Bea. Dr. Leslie Thompkins who begun speech therapy with him back in August, and Batman. </p><p>"Evenin' Batman. Visiting again?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes."</strong>
</p><p>The rusty gates to the Asylum opened themselves up, allowing Batman to drive forward inside. To state that Arkham was anything less than haunting would be a lie, it loomed over Gotham like a curse, a home to the nightmares and monsters of the city. Once inside the hospital, Batman heard the usual from Arkham's inmates. </p><p>"When I get outta here, Batman! I'm coming for you!"</p><p>The one said mostly by the inmates of the Asylum, others would just call him a monster. </p><p>"Good Evening, Batman. What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time, the beginning of every end, and the end of a race?"</p><p>
  <strong>"The letter 'E' Edward."</strong>
</p><p>As he continued down the white halls, he stopped as he looked at a large metal door. Inmate: 0801. Batman glared, not a single laugh or chuckle, it made him uneasy, but he wasn't here for the Clown. No. He was here to check in on Gotham's most recent addition. Further down the hall, </p><p>"Nice to see you again, Batman."</p><p>
  <strong>"Dr. Thompkins."</strong>
</p><p>Dr. Leslie Thompkins was a kind woman, the current guardian to a blind Bea Jones, and tutor to Waylon Jones. The two stood before the giant metal door of their charge.</p><p>
  <strong>"How was he today?"</strong>
</p><p>"Better than last month. Waylon started to open up, still struggles with what happened. But he and Bea do enjoy their time together."</p><p>
  <strong>"And Bea?"</strong>
</p><p>"She's doing better. Learned Braille fast for a girl her age."</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm happy to hear that."</strong>
</p><p>Batman gave a small smile to Dr. Thompkins before placing his gloved hand on the metal door, before it opened up a guard smiled at Batman and spoke under his breath.</p><p>"Good luck with Killer Croc."</p><p>Batman stopped and looked at the guard with an intense glare.</p><p>
  <strong>"His name is Waylon Jones."</strong>
</p><p>The guard swallowed his tongue and looked away to avoid the gaze of Batman.</p><p>
  <strong>KCHAK!</strong>
</p><p>With the door opened, Batman entered the room and stood before the large glass window, on the other side sat Waylon Jones, or Killer Croc as the wards of Arkham called him. The reptilian man turned to look at Batman with his one right eye and smiled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Batman."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hello, Waylon. I'm glad to see you're okay."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"It could be better. Bea here today?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"No. Not today."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Oh."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>His scaly face went sour as his expression suddenly saddened. Batman took note of this as it happened often. Should anyone mention his sister's absence from visiting him, he'd grow sad and quiet. Only saying one or two words after it was brought up.</p><p>
  <strong>"Waylon. I'm here with some bad news."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"What?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Detective Conners. He died this morning."</strong>
</p><p>Waylon went silent. </p><p>
  <strong>"We tried to keep him on life support for these last few months, hoping to question him when he came back but with him gone. Our one lead to who did this to you, with him gone. I need to ask you what happened to you, Waylon."</strong>
</p><p>Waylon said nothing, Batman waited, but he knew how trauma affected one's voice. It would do no one any good to try and force it out of him.</p><p>
  <strong>"I understand if you don't want to talk, Waylon. I'll come back later, but please. I only want to help you."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Batman raised his brow and answered the Bat-Phone.</p><p>
  <strong>"Jim?"</strong>
</p><p>"Batman! Listen, I'm at Blackgate. We… We have a problem."</p><p>"<strong>A breakout?"</strong></p><p>"No. A murder. A guard murdered O'Kirk."</p><p>Batman stood in silent shock, he gritted his teeth before growling and saying to his friend.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'll be right there."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BE-DEET!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"W-Waylon. I need to go. But I promise you, I will help you and bring whoever did this to you to justice."</strong>
</p><p>With that, Batman left the Asylum and speeds off towards Blackgate. Hoping that there'd still be a chance to examine the crime scene.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>BLACK GATE PENITENTIARY</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm here, Jim. What happened?"</strong>
</p><p>Gordon sighed as he looked at his costumed partner who emerged from the shadows. The two began to walk down the stone hallway towards the crime scene.</p><p>"Good, you're here. It's a strange one, Batman. The guard's name was Thomas Smith, he was on his daily monitor routine tonight before stopping at Kirk's cell. Cameras showed the two having a conversation before it cuts out for less than a minute. Then when they came back, the two were on the floor dead."</p><p>
  <strong>"Any witnesses?"</strong>
</p><p>"None of the prisoners are talking, and for some unknown reason, several of the guards have no recollection of what happened when the camera went out."</p><p>
  <strong>"I can get them to talk. And the crime scene?"</strong>
</p><p>"Take a look for yourself."</p><p>The two arrived at the murder scene, the cell opened wide and two white blankets covering the bodies of the deceased. Batman's eyes were drawn to the strange protruding object in O'Kirk's head.</p><p>
  <strong>"Is that?"</strong>
</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Batman waited for a minute, then he entered the jail cell and removed the white tarp revealing A miniature red flagpole trapped between Matthew O'Kirks' brow, the flag has the words' BANG' written in yellow. The two detectives immediately know who suspect number one is, but they need one more chance to give them probable cause.  So, they remove the tarp from the killer.</p><p>
  <strong>"Pale skin. Green Veins."</strong>
</p><p>"And a demonic grin. It's Joker, alright."</p><p>
  <strong>"What was his name?"</strong>
</p><p>"Harold Ansem."</p><p>Batman grits his teeth before taking a small syringe from his utility belt, he stabs the vein and draws the green serum from his bloodstream. He then stands and heads for the door, Gordon feeling the rage emanating from his friend.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>
  <strong>"To see him."</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>ARKHAM ASYLUM </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SLAM!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Dark Knight storms the threshold of the Mental Hospital, his white eyes burning with rage, and his knuckles tense with anger. He stopped and glared at the guard, standing in front of the door. </p><p>"B-Bats. Back so-"</p><p>
  <strong>"Move."</strong>
</p><p>Without a single word, the guard did as ordered and moved out of the way. Batman opened the doors to the padded cell and stared down the person who sat in the center with his iconic sinister horrific red smile.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"SMILE, MY DEAR! After all, You're never fully dressed without one. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!!!!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Batman just stood there, silent as a golem, trying his best to temper down the anger he had for the Clown Prince of Crime. This wasn't a beat down, no, this was an interrogation.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm here to talk."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Oh? Well, that's odd. I mean, you've only talked to me after a punch to the face. What's the special occasion?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I want to know why? Why did you murder Officer O'Kirk?"</strong>
</p><p>The Clown raised his brow and scratched his chin. He shrugged and leaned against the padded cell wall.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"O'Kirk? Who the hell is that?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't lie to me, Joker. A guard murdered him tonight before taking his life, pale skin, green veins, and died with a smile. All signs point to you. Now, talk!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Well, I'm sorry, Bats, but sadly I actually don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you aren't here for our usual tussle, then kindly exit the way you came. 'Sides, I'm a bit busy planning my escape."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Batman growled as he moved closer and grabbed the white-skinned psychopath by the collar and lifted off of the ground. His anger started to flare up.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm not playing this time, Joker! Tell me, how did you infect the guard with your toxin? Why, O'Kirk?!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"HA! HA! As much as I love seeing that anger in your eyes, Bats, I'm actually telling the truth this time! Yuck! I can't even say that word without puking." </strong>
</p><p>Batman slammed the Joker into the padded wall before tossing him onto the floor.</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't lie to me!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Heh! I'm not Bats. I swear! I haven't the foggiest clue what you're babbling on about! I haven't left the Asylum since you last dragged me back here kicking and screaming!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Joker chuckled before standing up and looking at his shadowy adversary with a surprisingly tense look on his face. As he spoke, he closed the gap between the two.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"So if I am to be accused of anything, It's boredom. Now…"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He then brushed off the shoulder of the Batman and flashed his iconic toothy grin.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Unless you have some playing cards and are ready for a good time, there's the door."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Batman and The Joker, two opposing forces, stared each other down. But Batman knew that The Joker at his core was just a showman. Had he been behind the murder of O'Kirk, he'd flaunt it like there was no tomorrow. He lives for the attention, but for him to deny this. It didn't sit well with Batman. So the Dark Knight turned away and exited the room.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Bye-Bye Batsy! Hate to see you go, but love seeing you leave! And do me a favor, when you catch the poor bastard who stole my act. Give 'em a good punch to the kisser for me! I could do it myself, but you know, I'm indisposed at the moment."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>SLAM!</strong>
</p><p>With the slamming of the door, Batman could hear the Joker's laughter. It made him sick. His next course of action was simple, head back home and analyze the serum in victims' bloodstream. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>THE BAT-CAVE</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The Bat-Cave, the dark sanctuary, and headquarters to Gotham's vigilantes. Filled with trophies of Batman's victories, glass display cases of his suits, and the uniforms of all five Robins. He sat at the Bat-Computer in silence, he scanned every screen as the microscope analyzed the components in the serum. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"It's strange. The chemicals in the serum are almost identical to Joker's Gas, almost. It's off by one ingredient."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You know sir, I may have worked for you and your family for several years. I didn't expect my job to include stealing evidence from Mr. Gordon and the GCPD."</p><p>
  <strong>"Thank you, Alfred. Bring it up, and we can begin."</strong>
</p><p>Alfred Pennyworth was many things, a former actor, a soldier, a field medic, and even a former MI-6 agent. But right now, he was ever faithful and loyal to his adopted son Bruce Wayne. Like Leslie, he wasn't a fan of the route his son had taken. How much Bruce had done for the city as Batman was tremendous, but he hated the nights he'd have to tend to Bruce's wounds and clean up the blood from his costumes. But he'd rather standby and stay with his son then leave him alone with the monster born from his anger. Alfred sighed as he placed the black body bag onto the operating table of the Bat-Cave. </p><p>"Are you sure this is the most appropriate place to analyze this toxin, Master Bruce?"</p><p>
  <strong>"I've run the composition of the serum to every sample of the Joker Toxin in the cave. But the one that infected Harold is different. Made up of a different ingredient than before, and if we find what that is, we find the murderer."</strong>
</p><p>"Very well, then, I shall prepare for surgery."</p><p>The two went to work on the autopsy, they found that whatever did this to Harold affected him on a cellular level. His internal organs had all but shut down, his heart had been poisoned, and if he hadn't blown his brains out, his heart was going to give out two minutes later. But then, as they examined his body. Alfred notices something mist unusual.</p><p>"M-Master, Bruce. I think I found something."</p><p>
  <strong>"What is it, Alfred?"</strong>
</p><p>Alfred pulled from the Ansem's body the thorny vines of a plant. </p><p>"I think we just found our next suspect."</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>NEXT TIME! POISON IVY!</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>SAME BAT-TIME! SAME BAT-CHANNEL!</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Fears and Toxin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the trail of the men behind Killer Croc, the Dark Knight reconvenes with criminal Poison Ivy to uncover the truth of the mind-controlling root found in the corpse. Meanwhile, a sinister rumbling occurs within the Arkham Asylum walls that threaten to derail the Caped Crusaders' quest for the truth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY BOTANICAL GARDENS</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Pamela Isley was a brilliant scientist. A Masters in Botany from Gotham University. A Doctorate in Biology from Havard and studied under the mentorship of Jason Woodrue, a fellow scientist in Botany. But after an incident in Wayne Labs resulted in one of her supervisors injecting her with a strange vial, Pamela Isley became the eco-terrorist Poison Ivy and vowed to allow the plants to regain control of the planet. But no matter how often she’s tried to complete her mission, she always surrenders for the betterment of others. Thus, I’ve always had hope that she would always join the side of good. But today, I have my doubts.’</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The caped crusader exited the Batmobile and stood before the large jungle called Gotham Botanical Gardens. In the past, the Gardens were home to some of the world's rarest and exotic plant-life that Wayne Foundation displayed for all of Gotham. It is now nothing more than a savage and prehistoric forest claimed as No Man's Land for Poison Ivy. Since her recent release from Arkham, she kept her head down and off of his radar. Anyone who sought to disturb her peace was attacked and removed by her plants but never killed. <br/>As he wanders through the weeds and foliage, Batman tries to imagine a motive. A why? Why would Ivy want O’Kirk dead, and why control a correctional officer to do it when she could easily destroy the prison with a twitch of her finger. </p>
<p>“Well, look who wandered into my Garden of Eden.”</p>
<p>Batman’s eyes widened as he felt vines wrapped around his body, trapping him in place. He felt her finger tap his shoulder before running up his cowl, before pinching the tip of his right ear. Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy, had trapped The Batman.</p>
<p>“Now, what could the big bad Batman want with me? I haven't done anything to warrant a visit.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I’m not here to fight you, Pamela. I want to talk.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Poison Ivy’s eyes intensified as her vines dragged the detective off the ground and hovering above her, the two locked eyes as she glared at her enemy.</p>
<p>“Talk and make it fast.”</p>
<p> <strong>“Yesterday, a former GCPD Officer was murdered by a guard in his prison cell. The autopsy showed that someone infected the guard with a special fungus that was closely related to Ophiocordyceps.”</strong></p>
<p>“The Zombie Ant Plant, you think I had anything to do with it?”</p>
<p>[B]<strong>“No. I’ve done my research; while you were free from Arkham at the time of the murder, the guard would’ve needed to be infected within the last 24 hours before the infection killed him. No records place either of you in a situation where he could’ve been infected. In fact, I only know you’re here because of the city council planning to sell the gardens. Construction workers have made reports of the plants here attacking anyone who even tries to break in. It doesn’t take a detective to know that you haven’t left this spot since escaping Arkham last week.”</strong></p>
<p><br/>Ivy glared at him as she lowered her vines so that she and Batman were eye to eye.</p>
<p>“If you knew, then why not come and send me back dragging and screaming?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I’ve been busy.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Poison Ivy growled before snapping her fingers as Batman fell to the floor before her. </p>
<p>“Let me see the subject.”</p>
<p>Batman rose to his feet and pulled from his belt pouch the small root; within seconds, Ivy gasped before backing away from the item in fear.</p>
<p>“What in god's name did you bring to me?!”</p>
<p>The Detective raised his brow and stared at the flora material in his gloved hand. Back when they uncovered the item from the dead officer’s stomach, Bruce was in such a hurry to confront Ivy on the matter that he hadn’t even taken the time to analyze it himself. He could see it in her emerald eyes; the look of fear and horror at this small plant made Batman even more eager to find its real origins.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I know it’s a lot to ask. But I need to what created this thing?”</strong>
</p>
<p>“That thing isn’t even a root any more. It’s a mutation born of man and experimentation. It’s a perversion of mother nature given life. What monster would have done this?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“The same monster who did the same thing to an innocent child. Can you tell what did this to it?”</strong>
</p>
<p>“I-I can try. But I can already tell you, this type of mutation could only emerge from years of research and exposure to chemicals that I’d doubt any mortal man could obtain.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“You’d be surprised what mortals can obtain, Pamela.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Placing the root in her hands, Ivy screamed in pain as she began to converse with the plant. Her eyes glowed green as she probed the history of the item, only to drop it instantly, gasping for air. Batman caught her and held her up as he checked her pulse before looking her in the eyes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“What did you see, Ivy?”</strong>
</p>
<p>“Inhumanity. Whoever did this did this with the intent of harming anyone who ingests this plant? I can’t understand who would make such a horrific thing. It's as if it's born of poison.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I originally believed the culprit to be Joker. But if it were him, he’d make sure that I’d know it. Whoever did this needed access to not only Joker toxin to replicate the effects, but also your abilities to even create such a thing.”</strong>
</p>
<p>It was then that his eyes widened, the pieces slowly coming together in his head.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Pamela. When you were last admitted to Arkham, did anyone do any blood work on you?”</strong>
</p>
<p>“Of course. It’s a simple protocol. In case anything goes wrong, they have my blood on file.”</p>
<p><strong>“Thank you.</strong>”</p>
<p>Batman turned his back towards her and exited the gardens with a flip of his cape, but before returning to the Batmobile, he pulled out a small phone and pressed a single button before entering his vehicle.</p>
<p>[B]<strong>“Alfred. I need you to prep the lab for testing. Time we find out just what this monster plant can actually do.”</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>“Right away, Master Bruce.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>ARKHAM ASYLUM</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Croc sits in his cell in silence, waiting for hours to go by so that the next day could arrive. Tomorrow, he’d see her again. Bea. They'd play games that Leslie brings them; they’ll talk, and they'll be together. But sadly, that wasn't going to happen. The PA in his cell activated, and Waylon heard a voice, a familiar male voice that sent shivers down his reptilian-spine.<br/> <br/><em>"Waylon. Waylon. Someone's been a naughty boy.”</em></p>
<p>His eyes widened, and he backed away from the walls out of fear. Stunned, all he could say was two words.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“M-Monster Man.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The vents to the cell suddenly ejected and filled the room with a strange orange-colored gas; Waylon curled up in fear using his large hands to cover his ears.</p>
<p>“Don't worry, Waylon, when I'm done. No one will ever hurt you like that again, my little monster. My Killer Croc.”</p>
<p>“NO!!”</p>
<p>It was too late; the gas entered his nostrils, and his pupils dilated. He felt his bones and muscles shift from under his scaly skin, his teeth elongate, and the scent of blood filled his every thought. Slamming his fist against the glass barrier, it shattered as Waylon fell out of the cloud of gas. A low growl escaped his lip, and his eyes were now crimson. His humanity faded away as the entire mental hospital could hear the savage roars of Killer Croc!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>BACK IN THE BATCAVE</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The two men watch in horror at the terrarium before them—a mess of blood and a single dead rat lying bodies of his kin. Once Batman arrived back in his base of operations, the two went straight to work liquefying the mysterious plant and injecting a small dose into a single rat before dropping it back in with its mischief. Within seconds, the infected rat went on awry and culled his fellow rodents before falling over as his heart burst. The rat's brown fur went white, and the two men could find flecks of green in its eyes and skin upon further inspection. Bruce sat at the Batcomputer pondering over the evidence laid out before him.</p>
<p>“Even though we ruled out Joker as a suspect, whoever made this, willing inserted elements of Joker's Laughing Gas along with some of Pamela’s DNA. But there's a third ingredient here that I can't pin down. Some smaller factors that must answer why the guard would do such a thing and then kill himself.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps our mysterious criminal is using something from your fellow rogues in this third factor? Joker, Pamela, and now a third factor. It does seem to have a pattern.”</p>
<p>“Hm? You might be right, Alfred.”</p>
<p>The butler smirked as his master dove into his records to find anything that would match the third ingredient. After a minute of browsing, they soon found it.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Displayed on the screen of the Batcomputer was the masked visage of The Scarecrow, alias of one...</p>
<p>“Jonathan Crane.”</p>
<p>However, before Bruce could act upon anything, the Bat-Wave went off, alerting the Caped Crusader to an emergency. Pressing a button on the Batcomputer, he saw the location of the alarm. Arkham Asylum.</p>
<p>“Waylon. Alfred, begin work on a cure for the infection. I'll head over to Arkham and make sure it's okay.”</p>
<p>“Right away, Master Bruce.”</p>
<p>Placing his cowl back on, Batman headed back into the Batmobile before speeding off into the night and towards the infamous Asylum. Unprepared for what could be waiting up ahead.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Gods and Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A breakout at Arkham Asylum leads Batman ever closer to the truth! All roads lead to the home in the penultimate chapter of All-Star Batman II! Who is behind Croc's horrific attack on the Asylum! Who is behind the murder of the officers from Chapter 1! Find out today in Chapter 3: Gods and Monsters!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>ARKHAM ASYLUM</strong>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Ah! Don't you love that smell, Rodney? The crackling of the fire, the hint of gasoline, and the jingling of a pair of chains against the helmet of a guard! This is truly a great day! That is, it would be.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Why isn’t it, boss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>
      <em>“Because you idiot. I’m not the one that started this? He did.”</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"W-What did he do, boss?"</p>
<p>
  <span>The Joker smiles as he stands up amongst the chaos and looks down the hall. Amongst the rioting criminals rushing to the doors, he could feel it in his bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <strong>“He was late.”</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>WITH BATMAN</strong>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Batmobile roared down the muddy road towards the Asylum, time not his ally at the moment. As it came to a screeching halt, the guards barricading the door turned and were met with the Dark Knights vehicle. They turned to one another and opened the doors to the Asylum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Eject.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Batman pressed the button on the steering wheel, launched himself high into the air, and landed a flying sidekick to the nearest criminal's face before using them to launch himself forward at the others. Within seconds, Batman knocked them out with precision and skill before handcuffing them afterward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Penny-One, contact GCPD and alert them of the breakout. I’m going in.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“Godspeed, Master Bruce.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the swing of the wooden doors, Batman rushed the nearest escapee and tackled them to the ground before continuing his assault on the violent escapees. Using his cape to stun them before knocking them out with a powerful roundhouse kick, then continuing with the use of stun Batarangs to blind the opponents before his fists knocked them out. Batman moved deeper into the asylum with a pathway cleared, stunning the inmates with tear gas before knocking them out leaving them to the GCPD. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Gordon. I’ve secured the entrance hall. I’m going into the corridors, have your officers ready for a fight.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“Will do, Batman.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours of fighting the inmates inside, Batman stopped as the security system kicked back on, allowing the guards to retake the asylum. Batman rushed to the one cell that concerned him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Leslie!”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Dark Knight rushes to the nurse's side and checks her pulse for a sign of life. A sigh of relief takes the Dark Knight as he carries her out of the room, handing her to a nearby officer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Make sure this woman gets to Gotham General ASAP.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Batman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now alone in the cell that once held Waylon, Batman observed the damaged room. New claw marks lined the walls showing that whatever caused Waylon to go berserk caused him to fight and break out, yet not a single person was killed or eaten by the mutated man’s hands.  The Dark Knight scratched his chin before noticing a strange green residue on the air vent. Bending down, Batman scraped a small sample and placed it into a container.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Penny-1. I’ve found a small sample of the serum in Croc’s cell. I’ll send the sample back to the cave while I analyze the ingredients.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“Understood, sir. How’s Ms. Thompkins?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Bruised from his escape, but she’ll pull through. I sent an officer with her to Gotham General; we’ll meet with her after we find Waylon.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“Very well then, ready to receive the data.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Batman scanned the scrapings via his cowl HUD, showing that the chemicals are similar in design to the serum used to control the corrections officer but with something added. Something to increase the strength of the serum, making it even more potent. Bruce held the scraping near his nose and breathed in a small whiff causing his face to tense up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Venom.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“That’s another trace from one of your adversaries, Master Bruce. Bane’s Venom, Crane’s Fear Toxin, Dr. Isley’s Pheromones, and Joker Toxin. What type of mad man would develop something so ghastly.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Someone with easy access to all four serums. Alfred, bring up any records that can show when all four were in Arkham at the same time. Then cross-reference that with employee records.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“Right away, sir. Okay, alright, several names arrived, but only one is no longer in the institute's employ. A Dr. Herl Fraknell, graduate of St. John's University and only worked at Arkham for a year before being fired for inappropriate conduct.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Inappropriate? Explain?”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing too bad, sir. He was caught stealing medications and injuring a patient. After that, he vanished no records of any future employment, but there is an address listed under his family name.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Give it to me. Maybe it can give some form of perspective or a clue.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>"Good thinking, sir. The address is in the Cauldron, at the corner of </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peckinpah Street and Saint Avenue, Cloonan’s Bar. I stress caution.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Will do.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>BLACK PORT, GOTHAM</strong>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The roar of the Batmobile came to a silent hum as it arrived at its destination. The area of Black Port was mostly empty and abandoned buildings from now-defunct businesses. Batman walked towards the wooden door of the building and picked the lock open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“It seems strange to have a Bar under the name of a former psychiatrist, Alfred. Anything else I might need to know?”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Other than a warning to be on your guard, but I feel like you already know that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old wooden door creaked open before falling off of the rusted hinges; Batman scanned the room, finding nothing but empty shelves, cobwebs, and the faint smell of mildew. The Dark Knight entered the derelict bar slowly, scanning every corner for any potential signs of an alternate entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Alfred. I’m here. Sending Cowl View to the Batcomputer now. Let me know if you see anything.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“Understood, sir. Ready for feed.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Batman pressed a button on the side of his cowl as his white eyes turned blue. He scanned the counter of the bar with his black-gloved hand revealing a pair of fresh fingerprints. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Fresh prints. Alfred, record and run them through the GCPD database. Relay me when you have any results.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>"Already done, Master Bruce. I’m not getting anything interesting, but these prints apparently belong to a Mr. Adam Hendricks. Another individual who apparently has ties to Arkham Asylum worked in the psych ward as a guard.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Any interesting history?”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“Apparently, he was working during the first departure of Harleen Quinzel from the Asylum put him in the hospital. He was stuck in Elliot Memorial for a good amount of months before being relieved of the Asylum duties. They claimed that they could no longer pay for his medical support.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Dr. Herl Fraknell, a psychiatrist who recently fired for stealing medications and injuring patients. Adam Hendricks, a guard who was fired to save money. Something is connecting these two men and Waylon’s breakout. Alfred, switching to Infrared Vision in the cowl. Standby.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“Standing by, sir.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His blue eyes switched to red as he looked around, his eyes stopping at a surprisingly well-kept shelf behind the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Alfred, when did the business license on this place last renew?”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“From what I see, this place hasn’t been an official business since Master Tim first moved in with us.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Sixteen Years, huh? Unlike the rest of the place, this shelf seems brand new. Almost like…”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <strong>KLICK!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shelf moved to the right revealing to the detective a flight of stone stairs leading downward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“It’s hiding something.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Batman descended the steps in silence, the sounds of heavy machinery working in the basement drawing his attention, but he stops as he hears a conversation taking place below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damnit, Adam, you know how much damage you caused with your stunt at the Asylum? His rampage might’ve distracted the cops, but now we have no idea where that thing is now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, okay! I panicked, and I didn’t expect her to be in there with him! I know Doc Thompkins; she was my childhood doctor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Batman moved closer as he reached the steel railing and peered through; what he found shocked him. There they were, Dr. Herl Fraknell and Adam Hendricks surrounded by rusty cages filled with Gotham's downtrodden, servants of the night, and children with nowhere to go being loaded onto a shipping crate on the back of a flatbed truck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter! We were given simple instructions! Recover Subject-523 for the boss and get these assets to Port Dixon before sunrise! But now we have to waste all of our time hunting down Croc again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Alfred, did you get all that?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“Clear on my end, sir. Should I send our friends at GCPD the information?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Yes. But first, it’s time to put a stop to this.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two criminals argue about their predicament, Batman tossed a small black metal ball into the air, causing it to explode into a cloud of smoke. Before the two could react, Herl was knocked onto the floor from a Batarang that collided with his head. Adam screamed as from the smoke; he saw Batman glaring at him in anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Adam Hendricks.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam bolted away, screaming in fear as he raced to the truck and drove off as fast as he could. Batman chased after him, pulling out his grappling hook and launching himself out of a nearby window. The battle moving to the busy Gotham City streets with Batman swinging high above as he closes the gap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Alfred. Patch me through to Gordon.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“Right away, sir.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <strong>BEEP!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“Batman?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Jim! I’m in pursuit of the one who caused the Arkham Breakout, their partner is unconscious in a Bar in Blackport, and they’re heading towards Port Dixon as we speak with hostages! Can you get a blockade formed?”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“Already on it! I’m sending Montoya and Bullock to Black Port, keep him busy, and help any of the hostages while I get a blockade going!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Batman hung up as he landed on the roof of the container with a loud thud; he fired a line towards the front and hung on for dear life as Adam drove recklessly through the streets, trying to shake the Dark Knight off. Batman raised his gloved to his lips as he ordered a command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Activate! Protocol: Pursuit!”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <strong>VROOOOM!!!!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Batmobile raced down as it rammed into the driver's side of the truck, veering it off course and through the National Gotham Bank. Batman reacted fast and let go of his cord, and leaped into the Batmobile, punching the gas as it sped forward. Adam and Batman were now locked in a race against time as they neared Port Dixon's gate. Adam smiles as he sees the gate, only for his smile to turn to tears as he sees a barricade of police officers standing outside of the gate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <strong>CRASH!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could notice, Batman’s fist crashed through the driver's window and landed a punch across his face knocking a tooth loose. Adam reacted in turn by opening the door, forcing the caped crusader to hang on for dear life as they continued to speed towards the barricade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“ADAM! Slow down! You’re gonna kill them and yourself! Surrender!”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I can’t! I can’t give up! He’ll hurt me if I don’t do what he says!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Who? Who’s gonna hurt you?”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Adam could even respond, the officers on the ground began to open fire on the truck's tires, hoping to slow it down. Batman quickly hid his legs behind the door as a loud snap stole their attention. Adam turned around to find that his cargo had been ripped off the back of the flatbed via the Batmobile’s Power Winch. Batman smirked as Alfred chimes in over the comms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“Civilians successfully rescued, Master Bruce. Now get Mr. Hendricks to safety before he drags you both down.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Batman nodded as he turned to find themselves inches away from the blockade. Gordon ordered his officers out of the way as the truck slammed into the cars and swerved off course as they entered the docks and crashed through a large warehouse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Hrmph.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Batman groaned in pain, every muscle in his body as he slowly pulled himself out of the wreckage. The smell was the first to draw his attention, gasoline, and fire. His vision is blurry as he saw Adam screaming as he tried to climb out through the passenger side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Alfred? Alfred, you read me?”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No response; the crash must have damaged his cowl com link. Batman hissed in pain as he stood back up, the anger present in his cracked white eyes as Adam fell back first onto the floor. Adam might’ve been in pain, but he saw Batman staring at him through the flames and ignored his injuries as he fled for his life. </span>
  <span>As the terrified man ran towards the dock, he stopped and looked around in shock. He began to tear up not a single ship insight before tackling and helping up by a now furious Batman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Talk! Who hired you to capture Waylon and the civilians! Why did you kill the officer in prison! Talk! Now!”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Adam could muster up at that point was sobs. His life was over, and he finally understood that part. Batman growled in anger as he held him up and shook him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“Adam! Tell me who hired you! Now! Before anyone else gets hurt!”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Please don’t hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“That can be arranged so long as you talk, Adam! Don’t waste this chance! Surrender or I’ll…”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <strong>BLAM!!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s body went limp, blood dripping from a bulletproof wound in his head. Batman froze as he felt a chill travel down his spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <strong>“Oops! I could’ve sworn that was my Flag Gun. Oh well. At least now he knows not to steal someone else’s material. Ain’t that right, Batsy? HA! HA! HA!”</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Batman let go of Adam’s dead body and clenched his fists as he turned to be faced with The Joker holding his iconic pistol in hand and that sickening grin on his face. Anger filled Batman’s every thought, and he screamed as he lunged forward at Joker with a fist ready for the Clowns face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>“JOKER!!!!”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span class="u"><em><strong>EPILOGUE</strong></em></span> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Off the coast of Gotham City, a yacht sits on the water near Port Dixon. A tall and beautiful African Woman with scarlet hair walks onto the deck in an illustrious black dress with dagger pump heels increasing her height. Sitting on the deck was a man dressed in a black tuxedo with black leather gloves reading a large book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <strong>“Well then, it looks as if our little friends have failed us, Ms. Jet. Such a shame.”</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cover of the giant book was so black that it appeared burned. On the front of the text was a blood-red handprint over similar colored text that read, ‘Bible of Sin.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you recruiting them into our paradise was a foolish choice. So then, what now, my Lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man stood up from his chair, turning the page of his book, and walked towards his yachts’ railing. He then began to read the text.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>
      <em>“The pit was deep and never-ending, the darkness within the home to countless things and people we cannot imagine. But when they call out to us, we will always look in for them. Humans can never leave the unknown, for they are curious creatures who will always seek their destruction. So the dark god said, let them be. Let them seek their own destruction.”</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed the book and just stared out at the beauty that was Gotham at night; he smiled as he turned to Ms. Jet and nodded to her. With the signal given, Ms. Jet walked off the deck and into the ship's helm. She grabbed the radio and turned on the signal as she then spoke in a low voice a single command. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <strong>“Awaken. Phosphorus Rex.”</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>PORT DIXON. </strong>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As The Joker and Batman battled one another, the dead Adam laid on the floor as the blood from the Joker’s gunshot leaked out. His eyes twitched, and life suddenly returned to the corpse, only for Adam to scream in horrid pain as blisters appeared all over his body and face. His brown eyes burning away, his flesh falling off and melting away before he suddenly erupted in flames and roared in pain. He then went silent and slowly stood up from where he once lay dead. His vocal cords burned away; all Adam could do was lash out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>BACK ON THE BOAT</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Jet returned to the deck, her Lord standing in awe as he noticed the bright pink light shining on the harbor. Ms. Jet held in her hand a bottle of wine and two glasses for both of them. The man held up his glass and smiled as he made a toast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <strong>“To a new world of Gods and Monsters.”</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span class="u">
        <strong>TO BE CONCLUDED IN ISSUE 4</strong>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: The Black Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joker and Batman! Pure Evil and a Force of Justice! These two forces unknowingly collide against one another in this brutal finale to All-Star Batman II. Hurt and Jet make their move on Killer Croc as the true battle begins!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(1st POV)</p><p><br/>Your eyes open, your hands bound, and your mouth gagged to a rotten wooden chair on a black floor covered with red splats of dried blood. Above you, the chattering of rusty chains with the old blood of victims on the hooks draw your attention, and you try to scream for help only for the sound of large locks opening to shake you to your core. From behind, the loud scraping of metal against the tile scares you for a moment, and it shakes you to your core, and the sound of heels against the floor click loudly and slowly approach you. The feeling of cold leather gloves rub against your bare shoulders, goosebumps appear on your shoulder, and the smell of blood and strong cologne infiltrate your nostrils. Then you hear his voice.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Ahh, freedom. Such a beautiful and fleeting thing, worthless in the grand scheme of things. After all, when are people ever really free? We bother ourselves with our appearance for the approval of others, we work, we breed, and then we die without a second thought.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>His leather hands rub your shoulders before his right-hand wraps itself around your neck with a grip so tight that it felt like he could snap your neck in two if he wanted to. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Such a boring life, isn’t it? Live, Lust, and Die. Over and over again. But that’s not why you’re here, though, if I wanted an audience. I’d just go down to the Old Folks Home and put on one of my old killer routines! Ha! Ha! HA!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>God, his laugh was like a knife that stabs your eardrums, you want to ignore it, but you just can’t. His hand reaches for your gag and pulls it off; at that instant, you try to scream for help only to go silent as a sharp pain enters your neck, followed by a small wave of pleasure. You ask him, “What did you d-do?”</p><p>“<em><strong>Oh? Nothing much. I just figured you needed a little bit of joy. After all, you looked so gloomy, little friend. hehehe!!”</strong></em></p><p>“J-Joy. Yes. Joy. I-I’m happy. <em><strong>He! He! HA! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!”</strong></em></p><p>Your blood vessels tense up, your vision goes red, and your heart beats with such ferocity that you feel it pound against your ribcage. Your fingers crack and tense up before breaking out with a loud combination of laughter and tears of blood. </p><p>“<em><strong>See! That’s all I wanted to see. Was that so hard? A nice, big smile!”</strong></em></p><p>The Joker laughed and circled you, your wrists bleeding as you tried to free yourself from your shackles. You jump in pain and cackle with your horrid laughter, only for Joker to smile and poke your forehead. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Isn’t that so much better? There are no more worries about that horrid Jimmy in the office or what the wifey is cooking for dinner, just pure laughter. Ain’t that feel good?”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“<strong><em>HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! W-WHA!HA! HA</em>!</strong> WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO-<em><strong>BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!</strong></em>” You asked The Clown Prince of Crime, your tears now replaced with your blood. The Joker stood above you and held your head by the hair pulling it close to the point where you and he were kissing distance. His smile was gone, his green eyes holding within an image of fury and anger never seen before in a man.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Oh now, now child. You know why I’m doing this.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He lets go of your hair before kicking you onto your back with such force that the chair shatters upon impact. You writhe on the floor like a dying animal, your laughter echoing through the room as Joker’s foot presses against your cheek. He smirks his sinister grin and kneels, looking into your bloodshot eyes; the last thing you’ll see is his awful face. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Now then, care to tell me where your partner is taking my dear Batsy?”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>PORT DIXON</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>“JOKER!!!”</strong>
</p><p>The Dark Knight roared in anger and lunged at the Clown Prince of Crime, his gloved hand wrapped around the masked murderer's neck as his fist collided with Joker’s jaw.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Gah! Well. Well. Well. Who the hell shit in your cereal, Basty? You’re usually not this rough!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You bastard!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>POW!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Oh come now, name-calling is so beneath you. Why don’t we just skip to the punchline!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Joker smiled and pulled out his pistol firing at his enemy, who dodged them with ease before throwing a Batarang at this firearm, disarming the criminal and allowing him to lunge and tackle him to the ground. Raising his fist, ready to beat the psychopath bloody, he growled before hissing in pain as he found The Joker's knife stabbed in his lower abdomen.</p><p>“<em><strong>You’d think that with how many times we’ve danced this dance, you’d learn to patch that weak spot in your dancing suit, Bats!”</strong></em></p><p>The mad clown chuckled before kicking Batman in the gut, allowing him the chance to stand to his feet and retrieve his firearm. He then laughed and ran towards the destroyed truck. Batman groaned in pain as he removed the blade and held his stab wound as he charged forward, blood covering his glove, and rushed after his enemy, who laughed as he opened fire on the wounded Batman. The Caped Crusader dodged most of them before using his cape to block the remaining. Joker cackled and was enjoying himself as he and his dance partner did the same dance as they’ve done again and again. Joker ran into the nearby ship warehouse and chuckled as he locked the door behind him. Gun in hand, he smiled and waited for Batman to strike against him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Come on, Batsy! You can do better than that! What’s wrong? Getting slow in your old age? Come on! You had that anger in your white eyes! I haven’t seen that anger since our little trip to Africa. Man, that was a fun time. Talk about an explosive rendezvous!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Batman growled as he descended behind Joker and landed a solid right hook across the Clown’s face, sending him flying into a toolshed. Batman clutched his sides in pain, the blood spilling out onto the floor, and in that daze of his, Joker struck by slamming Batman across the face with a Tire Iron leaving a strong sign of damage on his cowl, knocking one of the white eye lenses loose.</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Come on, Bats! You’ve struck me harder than that! Now come on, show me what you got, big boy!”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Why? Why did you kill him, Joker? You said you had nothing to do with this! ”</strong>
</p><p>Joker stopped and looked at his enemy; his eyes dulled, and he sighed as he scratched the side of his head with his gun. He began to sigh as he began to talk in a bored tone.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“You know for the world's greatest detective, and you sure are dense sometimes Bats. I told you, didn’t I? I’d do it myself if I weren’t disposed of at the time. But when that big boy of yours got into a hissy fit, I took my leave.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“So you’re saying…”</strong>
</p><p>Joker groaned loudly and rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Come on, Bats! Do I have to spell it out for you! Any true comedian never steals someone else's material. Even if they’re a genius like moi!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Batman clenched his fists and growled; one brown eye and one white eye glared into Joker's green and caused the sick clown to grin in excitement.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“There he is! Now, let’s go, sweetie!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Batman roared and charged forward; Joker countered by firing three bullets at his cloaked counterpart. One scratched his shoulder as he leaped upwards into the air allowing the remaining two to puncture his cape. Joker raised the tire iron, ready to counter anything Batman could throw at him. Still, Batman’s Batarang found itself in Joker’s shoulder, giving the Dark Knight an opening to slam his fist into Joker’s face, following with an uppercut. Growling through his injury, Batman began a pain and anger-driven assault on the murderer. Punch and kicks to any part of the body he could land a hit on before Joker slammed the Tire Iron against the same spot on the damaged cowl shaking Batman for a single moment allowing Joker to strike back with a gunshot to Batman’s cowl at point-blank range cracking it even more and sending The Dark Knight onto the floor with a loud thud.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Come on! Come on! COME ON! WE CAN’T STOP THE FUN NOW! IT’S JUST GETTING GOOD! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Joker laughed, raised his tire iron in the air, and beat the injured Batman with the rusty tire iron. As he did it over and over again, he stopped mid-swing and looked at his seemingly unconscious foe.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“You know. This feels oddly familiar, yet not quite as satisfying. I wonder why, oh well! Bat Soup, anyone! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>KRACK! </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SLAM! </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BASH!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Batman’s gloved hand twitched before clenching into a fist, and before Joker could react, he struck with all his might.</p><p>
  <strong>POW!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“GAH!!!!” </strong>
</p><p>The Joker fell back as he staggered in place, his nose now broken and blood dripping onto the floor as the injured Batman slowly stood back up and growled. Joker chuckled and broke out into laughter as he saw Batman glared at him with such fury and frustration. Joker was experiencing pure excitement, pure thrill, and he felt it was time.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Well? What are you waiting for?”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Batman stared at him, his silent fire of rage burning within as he simply said one word. </p><p>
  <strong>“Enough.”</strong>
</p><p>With that, Batman charged forward, dodging the gunshots and knife slashes before grabbing Joker by the face, slamming him into the ground with a strong amount of force. Batman placed his boot on the clown’s chest as he pulled from his belt pouch a back-up communicator.</p><p>
  <strong>“Gordon. The situation is contained, but the suspect was murdered.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not just him, Batman. Bullock and Montoya found Herl at the bar you sent us to. Said he’d been tortured for hours and poisoned by pure Joker Toxin.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I have The Joker in my grasps. I’ll drag him in for questioning. Get Montoya and Bullock out of there. Who knows what he has planted there? Grab the body and get it to Cornerer’s Lab. I’ll be there to check it out after I finish with The Joker."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Oh, you’re such a sweet talker. Heh.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Batman crushed the communicator in his hand and glared at Joker. He wanted to hurt him some more. So badly. But he knew better, tossing Joker onto his back and placing his steel handcuffs on Joker’s wrists as he dragged him toward the door. Batman then stopped before he could grab the doorknob, he sniffed the air, and his eyes widened as he pulled up his cape before a powerful explosion went off, sending him and The Joker flying back.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">ELSEWHERE IN GOTHAM</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>An ambulance drove away from Black Port, moving in towards Elliot Memorial Hospital with the body of Herl Frankell in a body bag in the back. However, as it got closer to the Hospital, the bag began to glow. The gurney heating up, and the steel melting from the intense heat. The driver turned back and looked as the bag melted away and unveiled the burning skeleton of Herl Frankell, covered in crimson flames and screaming in pain. </p><p>
  <em>“HELP ME! JESUS! HELP ME!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>KABOOM!!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>BATCAVE</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Alfred stood in silence; he shook in fear covering his mouth in fear, the Batcomputer now filled with static after capturing the explosion from Batman’s point of view. </p><p>“Master Bruce? Master Bruce! BRUCE!!”</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>PORT DIXON</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The warehouse's flames raged on as Phosphorus Rex stood silent as his flames died down, leaving a burnt skeleton standing in silence with its jaws opened wide. As if it was screaming out in pain. Jezebel Jet and Lord Hurt walked onto the scene with Hurt smiling as he read his large book from the smoke. Hurt stopped and stared at the charred remains of Adam Henderson, sighing before closing the book and staring at the burning remains of the warehouse.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“My, my, my. It would seem, Miss Jet, that Rex was too much for even two people’s bodies. We might need to arrange more subjects for his fitting.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Maybe not, sir.”</p><p>Jezebel smirked as the fire began to die down; with her gloved hand, she pulled from the wreckage the damaged cowl of Batman. Hurt chuckled and smiled as he held the broken mask in his hand.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Well then, my dear. It would seem that we may have found someone fitting our court after all. Now then, Ms. Jet. Let us take our leave.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Hurt smiled as he dropped the mask onto the floor. The two vanished amongst the smoke as Gordon, and his officers stormed inside. Gordon stood silently and looked at the warehouse's burnt ashes; his eyes then stopped at a sight that hit him in his heart. </p><p>“Oh no.”</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>WAYNE MANOR</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>DING-DONG!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“C-Coming. Coming.”</p><p>The mansion door opened as Alfred Pennyworth stood in the doorframe, his eyes red from his brief moment of tears. Standing before the butler was a silent Jim Gordon holding the damaged cowl in his hands. The two men hold one another, crying as they’ve lost someone close to both of them. Gordon crying for the loss of a friend, and Alfred for the loss of a son.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>EPILOGUE-1</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The sewers. Why did he come back to the sewers of Gotham? Perhaps it’s because he needed somewhere to feel safe again? The gas he had been infected with made him… angry and scared. He needed to be somewhere quiet, away from Gotham City. Away from the evil men above ground. But deep down, all he really wanted was to see them again. Bea and Miss Leslie. But Waylon hurt Leslie when he was mad. He isn’t a good boy. He hurt her, and she’s probably mad at him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Ah. There you are, child, my how far you have strayed.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Waylon tensed up in fear; he recognized that voice and slowly turned around as Waylon met him, the evil man in black with his book. A bright red light appeared behind him, blinding Waylon. The bad man smiled and walked forward with his large book in hand. Waylon backed up against the wall and hissed at the man who didn’t stop.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Now, my child, hissing is so childish. You are bigger than that, Waylon. I made you bigger than that.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“No! N-NO! Monster Man! Bad! BAD! BATMAN! BATMAN!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The man placed his gloved index finger over Croc’s jaws silencing him, even as a normal man. His mere presence sent a surge of fear throughout Waylon’s body; the man’s aura forced the giant onto his knees as he began to cry.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Oh. No, no, no. Shush, dear child. The Batman won’t hear you, and you are no longer his. You, my child, are mine and mine alone.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Waylon sobbed, his tears falling onto the floor as he began to drift into a happy memory from long ago. When he was still just a human child with albinism, holding the bottom of his shirt as he waited outside of his mother's hospital room with his thumb in his mouth. </p><p>
  <em>“Waylon? Come here, baby?”</em>
</p><p>The young Waylon slowly walked into the room and looked in awe of his smiling and exhausted mother holding a crying bundle of joy in her frail arms. </p><p>
  <em>“Bea. Meet your big brother Waylon, say hello to your new baby sister Waylon.”</em>
</p><p>“H-Hello.”</p><p>Waylon reached his hand out to the baby girl as she held his chubby finger with her whole hand. Waylon’s eyes began to tear up as he looked at her. His heart skipped a beat as he then turned to his mother.</p><p>“M-Mama. Can I hold her?”</p><p>His mother nodded, slowly handing her son the infant Bea as he held her in his arms and started to rock her gently. He’d held babies before; he helped his neighbor with their cats' newborn kittens and left snacks in the alley near his house for the street dog Roxanne and her puppies. But this was different; at the sight of Bea, his heart melted, and he spoke out loud.</p><p>“I promise to be the best big brother ever, Bea. As long as you’re my sister, I’ll never let anyone hurt you.”</p><p>Waylon sobbed as he returned to reality, the man in black standing over him with his eyes glowing red as he held up his book and began to read from it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“The crimson light of the moon bathed the barren land in the color of blood, the Lord stood at the highest point of the land and looked over his kingdom. At the base of the mountain, his followers screeched, roared, and howled like the beasts they are. The Lord said unto his creatures, “Here me my children! The night comes to an end, and the world we seek shall fall with the rise of the sun. So I give you all one last commandment, fall into the pit. Fall into the shadows of every corner, lie in wait as the monsters they will all fear. The boogie men and fairy tales that will plague this realm forever and ever! I shall sleep alongside you and rise again with the return of the crimson moon. When I return, find me, follow me, and we shall once again baptize this world in blood!” He then slept at the top of the tower forever waiting till his time was ready.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Hurt closed the book in silence, his grin one of victory as Croc fell to the floor in silence with his once yellow eyes now a dull gray. Behind him, several armed men and women in black masks appeared and carried Croc away as Jezebel Jet arrived and handed Hurt a napkin to wipe away the blood that had apparently started to drip from his nose. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Thank you, Miss Jet. Whatever would I do without you?”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I am here to serve you, my Lord. It is my pleasure.”</p><p>Hurt smiled and walked towards the exit, a smile still present on his face as Jezebel walked behind him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Oh right. Ms. Jet, how goes the preparations?”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Everything is almost ready, sir. Waylon was a successful test subject for the mutation, and the other soldiers seem to be taking the evolution well.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Astounding. And our special guest?”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Jezebel smiled like a child given a new toy to play with.</p><p>“Do not worry, my Lord. Our friend will see your Light and bathe in its glory.”</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>EULOGY</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>'I don't remember the last time I was here. The mansion has grown cold and stank of the sorrow of loss. Grayson and Pennyworth are nowhere in sight. It's been days since he was gone; Gotham has yet to learn the truth.'</em>
</p><p>A hidden shadow slinks through the empty halls of Wayne Manor, and the intruder stops in the large study where moonlight illuminates the room. A large portrait hangs in the center of the room above the fireplace. Thomas and Martha Wayne sit watching over our mysterious figure who approaches the mantle. Running his gloved hand against the surface, a switch clicks, followed by the sounds of the inner mechanisms working together to reveal two firemen poles leading downward. </p><p>
  <em>'Their protector is missing, gone even, and soon they will all know.'</em>
</p><p>The figure slides down the pole with ease before walking out into the sacred hall, The Batcave. Our intruder drifts through the Caped Crusaders' lair, taking moments to stop and marvel at the various items that decorated the cave walls, the giant penny and the robotic T-Rex drawing their eye immediately upon entry. They then stopped as they arrived at their goal, the Hall of Suits, a row of glass boxes containing a bit of Batman's history. From his early years to the creation of Robin-The Boy Wonder, all the way down to now. In the center of the room sat a broken cowl on a pedestal. </p><p>
  <em>'They will learn of the Death of Batman. Of his failure.'</em>
</p><p>The figure smashed the glass box with their gloved fist, reaching in and taking the cowl from its stand. As they departed, they turned around and stared at one of the display cases.</p><p>
  <em>'But that will have to wait. Gotham still needs her Dark Knight, and there's still a case yet unsolved.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SMASH!!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The figure departs, taking Batman's broken cowl and one of his many suits.</p><p>
  <em>'After all, The Batman will never die!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>WHO IS THIS MYSTERY BATMAN? WHAT HAS BECOME OF BRUCE WAYNE? AND WHO IS THE VILLAINOUS HURT!</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>TO BE CONTINUED IN THE UPCOMING ALL-STAR BATMAN III</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>